The Biography of Remus Lupin
by RNLaing
Summary: Remus clears up the fuzzy areas of his life. Disclaimer: I dont own remus (i wish i did). This was more of a writing exercise. I hope you like it. Please Review!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue  
  
The Lupin family dates back farther than any record ive come across. In fact no one knows exactly who was the oldest lupin, the wizard who began this long line. There are however rumors.  
  
There was a portrait in the attic of my great aunt Launi's old home in the French Countryside of a young man in a wingbacked chair, with a goblet in his hands, and a ferverishly colored Pheonix perched just a bit over his left shoulder. He was smiling through a bushy mustache, his eyes twinkling a dusty bronze-brown. His hair, brushed cleanly back away from his high forehead, which was creased obviously from deep thought.   
  
Of course, this portrait was animated as all other wizard and witch portraits are. He wouldnt speak however, as if the dust in that attic and smothered his vocal cords.The bird wouldnt make a slight sound either, but a little rustle of his wings would give away the dust that had been mounting on his bright feathers. The drink in the goblet had been long since dried up.  
  
Everyone suspected that he, the unamed man to old to tell his story, was the first Lupin. Of course, when anyone asked him this, he merely tilted his head to the side and blinked as if he didnt speak english. Perhaps he didnt. Even after they refurbished him, he was still as quiet as ever. So they hung him on the far wall of aunt Launis dining room, over a large scorch mark that her youngest son, Ebstine, and put there during one lovely christmas dinner.   
  
The lineage had climbed down from the unnamed man in the picture to my father, Gerald Vergil Lupin, son and heir to Edward Nero Lupin, and brother to Patrick Durgine Lupin and Gwyndolyn Daisy Lupin.   
  
Aunt Gwyndy was, and there is no other way to put it, A nutter. Though we all loved her dearly, and all worried for her safety, my father and mother would never hesitate to throw in a 'Bless her heart'. And you know, when people say 'Bless his/her heart', there is something wrong with that individual. She was often found in the library in my Grandfathers three story home in Paris, Ripping pages out of books to make little paper animals out of. ...Bless her heart.  
  
Uncle Pat , it seemed, had never forgiven my father for being a first born. Desperately into swindling and gambling, he always managed to throw it in my grandfathers face that he should have a share of the money. Im positively sure that had he asked my father, or grandfather for any money, the wouldve been more than abliged to lend him some. But Pat wasnt at all into lending, and not at all into being in debt, so he never did ask.   
  
Hilda Marie Walker was a young woman my father met as he was working in the ministry of magic in the department of disposal for dangerous creatures. My mother was a healer at St. Mungo's hospital, a woman half muggle, who my father fell hopelessly in love with while visiting his sister in the mental ward after she had allegedly used a spell to stop a crowd of people in the street and perform a play, herself as the puppeteer.   
  
Perhaps now is the proper time to unravel the secret to my family. From the time of the unnamed man in the portrait to a generation before myself, The Lupins were a pure blood family of France. More shocking a suprise, A branch of us mingles in with the Malfoys, the whole lot of them. But we dont associate much.   
  
When my father had spoken of Hilda, he was shunned immediately. She wasnt welcomed into the house by my grandmother, Petri (Petrice). My Grandfather on the other hand was quite in love with the idea that his son had fancied a Muggle, and invited my mother to his estate in paris many times.   
  
Soon all was set. He'd proposed to my mother, who had accepted, but in order for a witch and wizard to become legally wed, both parents must consent, no matter what the age. While Hildas only relative, her mother, agreed, Geralds mother did not. She could not be swayed by her husband.   
  
Shortly after, as i understand it a month, my Grandmother mysteriously died. Rumor was it was Aunt Gwyny who had killed her by mistake, doing some oddball spell that the nutter couldnt perform. None the less, after what seemed to be centuries of a staled marriage had finally ended, My grandfather was free and my parents were married. 


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1  
  
I was born December 14th, 1966, a healthy little wizard in Northern England, where my parents had settled down to. My distinguishing features have changed little since then. Bright amber eyes and a full head of rich light brown hair. Though the one that accompanied me looked like something else entirely. My twin brother, Romulas, had dark blue eyes and dark brown hair, which he inherited from my father. In my opinion, i look more like my mother.  
  
Romulas was bigger than i, not only in birth, but all through my childhood, and the thick brute wouldnt hesitate to call me Runty Remus....Bless his heart. But im getting carried away with myself.   
  
Within all the confusion of the double births, when they had really only expected one child, they had to muster two names. Though i was born first (which i remind Romulas frequently), they named him before i. Romulas Petre Lupin, afterr my Grandmother (i reminded him of that often), and named myself Remus Joel Lupin. It was decided then, i found out much later, that i would be the heir to the family wealth. For some reason, even as i did understand that as time progressed , i found that i cared little about the Galleons awaiting me.   
  
From pictures, i know my infant life was little more than an omen of things to come. The bigger of us, my dear Romulas, was dominant in everything we did. Wether it be who got what item to play with during our leisure time, or who could eat the fastest at dinner. I myself developed many a stomach ache trying to perfect my shoveling ability, but the big ox always outdid me. Let me say here i love Romulas dearly, more now that i dont see him every day than before, as aweful as that may sound.   
  
My earliest memory would have to be the trip to visit my great aunt Launi. I mustve been 3 or four at the time, and i do believe my mother was pregnant again. We headed to the French Countryside to Berdette manner, a large ...dusty home. I remember my first impression of aunt Launi. I was sure she had to be the oldest woman walking the earth.   
  
Her skin was completely sagging as if it were to melt off the bones. Her lips looked soggy, the bright scarlet lipstick fitting into all the stretches and folds of her mouth. She kissed what seemed to be a raisin design on my cheek when she picked me up, as i was quite the skinny child. She couldnt pick up Romulas, which should have cued me that he would have it in for me on this little trip.   
  
My parents set me in the common room across from my brother, who began to throw pieces of wrapped chocolate at me. I hadnt understood that they werent gifts, but merely weapons to launch at my head, and ate them. That began my little chocolate obsession , i do believe. But where sugar would have made me hyper, i became extremly sleeping and nodded off with an elementary childrens book in my hand.   
  
A wand had been left on the coffeetable. Romulas saw this, and of course took advantage of the situation, coming over to wear i lay. He didnt know any of the chants, but still, something should have happened when he shook it hard enough. A puff of smoke even. But nothing did. When i awoke, he was in fits with the damn thing, shaking it wildly and growling at it.   
  
"Oh, let me see." I said. I took it from him, began to shake it wildly, and sure enough, the entire floor was littered with daisys. Great Aunt Launi and my parents came int othe room. Romulas snatched the wand away and tried to shake the splinters out of it, Nothing happened.   
  
"Give it to your brother, Romy." My mother said. He did , reluctantly, and i shook it. Tulips shot out of the end, covering Romulas in flowers.   
  
"How perfectly brilliant!" My father cheered, lifting me up into his arms. "My little Remy is going to be an excellent Wizard someday!"  
  
But my mother had Romy, who was crying, and patted his back lovingly. I remember , cruelly enough, finding this news dreadfully funny. Romulas was a Squib. How perfect! Soon his brute strength would be no match for a flick of my wrist with a good wand. As a young child, i looked forward to the day where i could defend myself agaisnt my larger sibling. As an adult, i realize how truly childish i was.   
  
  
  
My sister, Renee, was born shortly after this, perhaps five or six months. She was the spitting image of Gwyndolyn, which frightened my father just a little. Gwyndolyn wasnt hideous. No , she was quite beautiful, but a nutter...bless her heart.  
  
Renee took a liking to me immediately, and by my sixth birthday, had already become accustomed to attaching herself at my hip. In every picture of me, shes there. It was fun for a while to be idolized like that. I didnt pretend to loath it because in truth i didnt. After a while it was a bit irritating, but i never let her on to that. Romulas had taken not to talking to me at all, completely shut me out of everything he was doing or thinking, and we had never had the bond that most twins share. We were indifferent to one another completely.   
  
I had taken to the splendid muggle invention, the Piano. My mother, who had played quite frequently before i was born, sat me down with Romulas every evening, and teach us keys. Romulas ussually lost interest about five minutes into the lesson, so she would set him near Renee and come back to me, as i was pounding nonsence on the keys. By the age of eight i could play rather difficult pieces on the piano, mind you i practiced everyday, and even in my sleep , tapping my fingers in the air and invisioning the keys.   
  
Renee wasnt a squib, which infuriated my brother to no end. He found constant ways to mar me with threats and her with insults. But i do not blame him for what happened to me.   
  
Perhaps, though, i should.. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Four months away from turning nine years old, i was up to my elbows in spellbooks. My father had brought them home, ans set them out on the bed, along with other manuals of wizarding schools to attend.   
  
"Pick anywhich one youd like," my father told me "I i will send you there in a heartbeat. Read through them thoroughly."  
  
How rediculous? I was two years premature to be reading things of this sort, and i merely flipped through them. Let me say that the all boys schools for wizarding went promptly in the trashcan with a derisive laugh. Every other brochure i put under my bed , promising myself i would look at them when i was half way through being ten. I did read the books. I let Renee climb up on the bed and read the books with me, sitting in my lap, with my chin atop her dark haired head as she stared at the animated pictures in the book. I read off potions lists to her, other charms and such. I let her look at my brochures for school.   
  
Brooding in the doorway stood my brother, a beefy eight year old a tad shorter but stockier than myself.   
  
"What a load of nonsense!" He snapped at us. "I perfer not having any magical blood in me! You can get fine jobs not having any magical experience!" But he said all this as if he was trying to re assure himself.   
  
  
  
A week later, The ministry of magic was holding a fair in Germany as a fundraiser. It was not my first time using a portkey, but it was Renees and she was shaking like a little pretty leaf.   
  
The fair grounds were humongous, and drenched in anti muggle charms. It was in a clearing of a wood. There was everything. Fortune tellers, candy stands, and special set up chocolate store not far from the large quidditch simulator in the center, drawing the most attention.   
  
I definantly had too much chocolate, Renee right along with me. She was sluggish, laughing almost drunkily as we headed back to my mother and father. She took to being held by father that night, her head on his shoulder as her eyes were slammed shut tight. My parents wanted to watch a demonstration, leaving us ignored. Romulas wasnt having that. He snuck off.   
  
I, like a fool called after him.   
  
"Come with me, Remy! Come on! unless....mr. wizard is afraid?"  
  
I went out of sheer anger. I followed him as he left the boundary of the fair grounds, and out into the thick wooded area, turning around periodically to see the lights get fainter and fainter.   
  
"Why are we out here?"  
  
I looked in front of me to see he was gone. Completely.   
  
"Romulas?" I asked. "You git, this isnt funny!"   
  
I looked around for what seemed to be the good part of fifteen minutes before i heard a ghoulish sound. I spun about, seeing him sticking his tongue out at me.   
  
"is the little runty remus afraid?" He asked, hiding behind a tree. When i went to find him there, he was gone.   
  
"Romulas, you fool! Im going back right now!"  
  
I turned on a heal to see, not far from me, were the glittering golden eyes of a beast. It was forelegged, but it was so dark i couldnt see if it were a cat like beast, or a dog like one. It snarled the only way a dog can. Then it howled. I looked up through the trees, feeling every bone in my body trembling. The moon was a complete circle of light. Did this mean that this creature could possibly be a......?  
  
I never found out. It jumped at me before i dashed towards the fair grounds. I was fast, but not fast enough, its forelegs overriding my two. It pounced on me, pushing me face down in the dirt. I could see the demonstration, i could see Romulas laughing at me from inside the fence. The hot breath of the dog was on my head. I rolled him off quickly, his claws slashing through my robes as he lunged for the fence again. A blinding pain ripped through me. I looked back, with watery eyes to see the giant wolfs jaws were clamped around my calf, and blood was staining my robes.   
  
I howled in pain, and can remember something slightly distinctive about that yelp, how it seemed shriller than any other cry ive ever tore out.   
  
Wizards and witches alike came for me, wands at the ready, calling spells at the wolf until it released my leg and ran back into the woods. Some went after it. Others tended to me.   
  
My father picked me up in his arms, after giving renee to my mother. Everyone had a nice long look at my mangled leg, the meat nearly torn off the bone, blood smothering my shoes and a good deal of the hem of my robes. I wasnt yelling anymore. I was merely crying softly to myself.   
  
"Weve got to get him to the doctor, Gerauld." My mother sobbed.   
  
They wouldnt talk in front of me. I had no idea what was happening. My leg was perfectly fine now , a little sore , but nothing more to remember the injury than a few scars. I sat in the examining room of saint mungos hospital, lying back on the soft bed with my hands behind my head. The door opened, and i sat up immediately.   
  
A nurse had walked in, a shapely, pretty witch with bright blonde hair. "You must be Remus."  
  
I could feel my face flush at this pretty woman, and forgot about my leg quite suddenly. She grinned at me.  
  
"Shy? Thats alright sweety, i just need to see your leg."  
  
It occured to me then that while i flushed under her gaze she regaurded me as a little child. So i relaxed quite a bit.   
  
"Bless your heart" she said, shaking her head. I screwed up my face at her, raising my brow.   
  
"What? Why? Whats wrong with me!?" I asked urgently. SHe looked to me like i was Aunt Gwyndy and shook her head.   
  
"Awe, You poor baby..Would you like some chocolate?" she asked. Without answering , she dumped three chocolate frogs onto my lap, patted my head and left. Well, the nurse knew her stuff, because that sugar hit the spot, and took the sting out of being called a baby and having my heart blessed. ...what was wrong with me!?  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasnt long after that that i found out what i was, but it was two more weeks before i understood it. I had just been led outside by my father.  
  
"Remy...remy, im so sorry." he was crying, which was a sight to see because i had never seen him cry before ever. "But i have to."  
  
THe sun was setting over the tree tops. He pulled out his wand. "Incompacio!" he said, and i felt myself glued to where i stood. I couldnt move at all .  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Im sorry!" he cried, throwing his arms around me. The sky was getting darker and darker. He suddenly pushed me away. "I hate doing this! I really do! Remus, you are my son and i love you. Rememeber that!"  
  
I felt tired suddenly. Very very tired. I knew i was looking rather dead from this morning as i was brushing my hair from my eyes. Soon the sleepiness was exchanged my an inner urge to scream. My father had dissapeared inside the house. I searched for him without moving from the spot he'd stuck me to. I looked at all the windows to find every curtain drawn tight with the exception of Romulas'. He was looking at me from the panes of glass, watching me, judging. I didnt care.  
  
This urge to scream climbed up into my throat, and it left me, but what came out wasnt a scream, but a beastly howl. My back began to lock up, to wrench and twist slightly until my shoulders were hunched and my head drooped awkwardly. It felt like a sledgehammer had been taken to my spine. I cowered ,still in my spot, feeling my scalp rip horribly on either side of my head. I screamed again. Another howl.  
  
It felt like someone was ripping me apart at the seems and i only wish that i wouldve died. I wouldve passed out. I wouldve killed someone. I wanted to kill someone suddenly. I looked up to the window, seeing Romulas' face ugly and contorted and i wanted to kill him.   
  
I ripped my clothes off with the claws on my paw hands, leaving myself stark naked but covered in dark grey fur like the wolf who attacked me. I wanted to kill something. To bite something, to gnaw at it. I couldnt move. I tried to, but i was left to that one spot. I snapped my jaws wildly about, praying for meat to come between them. Nothing. I settled for laying on the ground, and began gnawing at my paws and arms until blood poured from them. It helped, though i howled loudly into the night at the pain.   
  
The entire night was like that ,restless and wanting to kill someone. When the morning came, my back straightened and i returned to my normal state. Blood soaked my arms and i was completely unclothed. My father carried me in, healed my cuts and clothed me, putting me in my bed to sleep off the dramatic change.   
  
I would never sleep it off. I know that now. 


	4. Chapter 3

3  
  
To make things drastically worse, my sister, my best friend, was terrified of me. Romulas had spouted off about my transformation to her, about the howls she heard as she tried to sleep in her small bed, were made by me. This was all true, but it was cruel. I couldve kept it secret. But why would he?  
  
It took a few days to heal from that one night, my bones more visible through my skin, my cheeks and eyes sunken in my skull. My clothes hung on me like they would a stick puppet. Not to mention the pain of the raw flesh on my arms and hands from gnawing like a crazed monster.  
  
I remained confined to my room, staring at the ceiling, seeing my dark haired sister peak around the corner of the door, too frightened to come in but knowing in her heart that she still loved me.   
  
So she wrote me notes, in her child scrawl, and gave the parchment to my father to bring into me when he brought my meals. They always read the same.   
  
Remy,  
  
Are you hurt? Are you sad? I still love you. Romy said if i get too near to you, you'll bite me. I told him to shut up.  
  
Love you, Renee  
  
  
  
These letters were ussually accompanied by a picture of three stick figures, one of me , one of her, with wands and wizards hats, and one of romulas brooding with hsi back to us, sobbing like a child. They did ease the pain, if only a little.   
  
My father had pulled out the brochures again, laying them before me. I couldnt look at him , as with a hopefull expression in his eyes, he read the list of the courses each one taught. He knew it and i knew it.   
  
There was no schooling to be in my future.  
  
What type of headmaster would want a werewolf in their midsts, frightening students and disrupting the entire grounds once a month? I was to be confined to this room forever, damned to this house, and would never recieve a wand. Of course ,yo umsut realize at that time a werewolf was not permited a wand, though the reason escapes me because im fairly certain that in a transformation , wolves could not possibly hold a wand, less in their teeth, and could not start a spell, because..well...we cant talk.   
  
I was so angry with the Magical population, i wished Romulas had been the wizard and i the squib. At least i wouldnt have had the thoughts of 'What if i hadnt been bitten?' in my mind. I would know i would amount to nothing more than a working muggle. My father had hope.   
  
Then again, my father had money, and had quite a few connections. Chances are if he wanted me in a school, everything would be laid out in front of me. Unfortunately, you cant put a price on a life, and no headmaster, i fear, would dissagree. How difficult would it be for me to keep this secret hidden from my friends?  
  
Or was my sentence by the bite to wander the world alone with no companionship?  
  
I thought back to the pretty nurse at the hospital, who had blessed my heart. Would all other girls feel the same way? Smooth talker that i was at that age, i still dont think i couldve persuaded a girl to fall in love with me with my affliction. I didnt want to think of that now.   
  
  
  
It was the following evening when i awoke to the soft humming of my little sister, who was sitting on the foot of my bed, drawing on a piece of sketch paper my mother had bought for her. Her feet swayed softly, bunting hte mattress gently, her head tilting left to right as if to look at her artwork from different angles. Her long dark hair was pulled back into a long braid, which is one of the reasons i believe im partial to braids on ladies.   
  
When she saw i was awake, she smiled. She dropped her sketchpad and pencil down carelessly, getting to her 5 year old knees and sitting back on her heels.   
  
"Ive decided im not afraid of you." She said, triumphantly. I sat up.   
  
"You have, have you?" I asked.   
  
"Yes! Its like...well, mum said that..you know how i have that birthmark on my arm?" She rolled up her sleeve, and i was wondering where she was going with this. "She said, this wolf thing is like this birthmark. You love me though i have this thing on my arm, so i should love you because of ....well, because your sick."  
  
What a delightful way to put it. Im sick .Suddenly this accusitory crime had become an affliction. I remember admiring my little sister, though judging her in a way.   
  
"Its quite...something different, what ive got." I replied. " iwish it were a birthmark."  
  
"Well, mum said that its the same, and she's smarter than you, so i love you!" She said ,rather sternly. How could someone be so insulting and yet so incredibly loving at the same time? She was a piece of work alright, but i was wondering if she was starting to go the way of aunt Gwyndy.   
  
"I drew you a picture."   
  
SHe reached down and got the sketch pad, bringing it to me. It was a very amateur drawing of a piano. I smiled painfully at it. I wished i could go down, just play a few notes. Why couldnt i? Renee could help me down the stairs, could keep an eye out for my parents. even if i was caught i could get a few small notes in before they ripped me away. I decided to do it.   
  
"Help me from the bed." I told her, pushing off the covers. I was amazed to find how incredibly weak i still was , nearly two nights after the transformation. I stood in my pajamas, my arm looped around her shoulders and her arm around my waist.   
  
How could i still be this tired!? I hadnt left hte bed in 48 hours, but i was entirely zapped. I gripped the railing on the staircase with my free hand, wincing as i could feel the ball and heal of my foot hit each step as if i had no skin. A cackle was heard behind me, and i ignored it.   
  
"Runty remy, still tired?"   
  
I wanted to snap my jaws at him, jsut to frighten him back, but Renee was there, and i had just gotten her to come around. I couild see the piano in the common room and felt myself pick up my pace. Renee was blowing rasperrys at Romulas who kept the snide comments flowing freely from his loose lips.   
  
When i had moved to the piano bench finally, i told Renee to watch out for mother and father. I began to play. It wasnt nearly so hard to push down these keys before, and each little melody wore me out. But i wanted to play. I had braved a tall staircase just to sit here and look at this piano again. I was here. I wasnt going anywhere.   
  
Neither was my brother.  
  
He took a seat at my side, annoyingly tapping keys that had chopped up the entire song, trying to get a rise out of me. Even if i had been overly irritated, i couldnt have fought him. He wouldve crushed me. I felt like a sandcastle waiting to be kicked down by an angry kid. Never had my bedroom seemed so far away.   
  
Renee told me she'd spotted my mum coming from the back door, and i quit playing almost immediately. I stood up, entirely too fast because my head spun and i swayed a little on my feet. Romulas laughed, and shoved me.  
  
"Quit messing around." he muttered. But the small force of his push had knocked me ot hte floor, on my stomach, and i couldnt move. I felt pain shoot through ever nerve in my body, blood rise to my head as though feeding off the terrible throb. I clenched my eyes shut.   
  
"Romulas!' My mother shouted at my brother, and she lifted me from the ground carefully and brought me to hte sitting room, lying me on the couch. She went to fetch my father, and then, the worse discussion id ever had in my preteen life had occured.  
  
THe family meeting.  
  
My father was shaking slightly, unsure how to start this off, and he brushed s hand through his dark hair and spoke.   
  
"Your brother is....special." He said to Romulas and Renee, who had took to lying close to me, my head on her leg. It comforted me, and i felt like i had an ally.   
  
"Something horribly dreadful has happened to him and we must learn how to help him, bless his-"  
  
"Dont you bloody say it!" I said, sitting up. My sister told me, rather unceremoniosly, to put my head down and shut up. I did. My mother wasnt entirely sure why i had spouted off. "I dont need my heart blessed" I muttered under my breath, and my sister tugged at my hair to warn me. I huffed and fell into silence.   
  
"Romulas, you will no longer taunt, or hit your brother because of what he's become." My father said sternly in that 'Dont press my buttons' tone. My brother gulped rather hard and took to staring at my mother for a loving smile. She didnt give him one. "Im having a headmaster from one of the wizarding schools come to visit him .Several in fact. His birthday is nearing and i figure we should get a head start."  
  
I knew what this meant. THis mean 'We'll need time to prepare because i dont know how many headmasters we go through before we find one that will take in a werewolf'. This was horrible.  
  
Romulas was glaring at Renee now, how had a protective arm over me and was sticking her tongue out at my twin. She was being a perfect sister, i thought. At least to one of the brothers she had. If you had told me then what was to happen after she was over her fifteenth year, i wouldnt have believed it. But it happened. Im getting ahead of myself..... 


	5. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4  
  
I braved the transformation three more times before the day of my birth had occured once again. Each transformation, while hurting tremendously and zapping me of energy, had not been as painful as the first. My sister had made the mistake of watching me from my bedroom window, and had taken to avoiding me once more.   
  
Many head masters came to visit me during that span, all aranged to visit during a week before a full moon, so i was well enough to greet them. Perhaps if they saw this side of me, my father had said, they would be more accepting to the other side. ...the other side of me. How horrible. Like i were some fairy tail monster.   
  
I was.  
  
The first we had was a man, young and very taken with bright colors and pastels of wardrobe, which made my father a little more than nervous near him. My mother found him delightfully charming, and i thought he was a prat. His name was Fletcher Lians and he was the headmaster at Westrol Wizard Academy. Mind you, an all boys school.  
  
Something gave me the impression that thats exactly was he liked about hte place. My father refused for me and he was gone, not to mention, banned from the house for admiring Romulas. Romy would never live that down.   
  
It only seemd to go down hill from there.   
  
THe next we had was an old, foolish man by the name of Terkin Tinsky, who was in fact, just as big of a prat as the one before him, except he was extremly rude, scratched himself during dinner, and bleched a 'thank you' to our house elf cook when he was finished. I could see everything he'd eaten in that night caught up in his bushy mustache and his crooked teeth. He mentioned that his students were on strict punishment, which meant lashings, and imprisonment in his dugeons. I , frankly, wouild be more afraid of the git eating me. His stomach was the size of a boulder. So we said farewell to him, and went about with our search.  
  
It seemed utterly pointless to me at this point. I may as well take to learning to chase my tail in the backyard the way these headmasters picked apart my problem.   
  
"So you mean to tell me." said a twiggy woman , Elinora Lorin , the headmaster of Twixty's school for gifted wizards "That once a month this boy goes on a....a...killing spree? Why, i think you should send him to an all girls school! Hed fit right in!"  
  
I wasnt against this idea, looking hopefully to my father wit ha mischevious grin on my face.   
  
"Thank you for your time." he said, before nearly kicking her out of the door. "I'll not have some boney witch calling my son a woman!"  
  
Because, i , in fact, was as close to a manly beast as you got.   
  
My birthday was here, finally. I was nine. A miserable boy just getting over his moon sickness. My family came from everywhere, Paris, Australia, just to see me. Of course, theyd heard, so whether this was a cordial trip or a gawk fest, i had no clue. I locked myself in my bedroom, crawled under my covers and spent my birthday in my bed. It was during this time i had thoughts of running away. But what good would that do? At least here, my father could contain me during full moon. At least here, everyone was safe. Then i remember the twisted ugly face romulas had seeing me trainsform.   
  
My cousins were told, i found out later, not to come near me. This was utter hell. Still i could not blame my brother. I sat in the bed, picking up one of the brochures laying idly by. It was of a great castle near a lake, a view of the quiddtich pitch. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry was emblazed upon the front. I tossed it aside sadly and leaned back on my pillow.   
  
My door, which i was more than certain i had in fact locked, opened. In stepped a man, with a long gray beard and halfmoon glasses, a pointed hat upon his head. He was old, but not ancient, and held youth in his stride as he approached me.   
  
"Hello, Remus Lupin." he said. "Might i have a seat?"  
  
"Sure." Id said, remembering well taught lessons of respecting elders. He whipped out his wand, swirled it about and conjured a chair in the middle of my room. I stared in shock as he sat down, sighing slightly.   
  
"Quite a many steps you have back there." he said, his head inclining towards the door. "Wore me out entirely."  
  
I had the feeling it was all a show. an act. He moved in here easily. Surely the steps hadnt winded him. But he crossed his hands over his robed chest and spoke softly to me with the upmost respect id not heard in a long time.   
  
"I hear you are a werewolf."  
  
He just came out and said it, Just like that, And gulping down the suprise i nodded nervously.   
  
"I am." my voice shaking slightly. "Might i ask your name, sir?"  
  
He extended his hand, wrinkled and knobby. "My names is Professor Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, and im headmaster of a school who brochure youve disgaurded a nudge to your right."  
  
I blushed furiously and looked down, seeing so many brochures. He whipped out his wand again.   
  
"Accio Brochure." he said and the hogwarts pamphlet i had just been reading raised to his hands. "Recently touched .You looked at it?"  
  
'yes...its amazing. I wish i could come-"  
  
"What if you could?" he aksed, leaning forward. "Remus i am here personally to ask of yo uto come to Hogwarts. It is one of the finest wizarding schools in the world, you realize."  
  
"Yes sir." i said."But...im not of age."  
  
"Your father had written me, telling me you were searching for an institute of learning two years ahead of time. I came to you so you would no longer continue your persuit. That is, if you accept-"  
  
"Of course i do!" I said, getting to my knees and wobbling a bit in my illness. I hadnt meant to be so rude with him, but by his smile, he was pleased at my enthusiasm. "These two years will be nothing but anticipation!"  
  
"I do certainly hope so." He replied.   
  
Something struck me a bit funny. Leaning back in my bed, i raised a brow. "But why? i mean....arent you...worried about me?"  
  
He cleared his throat, and looked at me over his half moon glasses. "Understand, remus, precautions will be taken to insure your safety as well as the other students. I am plotting it out, and you will be a pupil , this I promise you. I know youre a good boy, and by enrolling you, i have put my upmost faith in you."  
  
I owed this man everything. I bowed my head slightly and smiled, looking up at him through the curls of my bangs.   
  
"Thank you sir...youve made my life."  
  
5  
  
The two years that followed were merely a hurdle to over come. I wanted to attend school so badly that all of it became a haze. I set my time byt hte moon, endured the pain onece a month and the ilness that followed. But it didnt matter. None of it did. I was going to be a wizard.   
  
My brother had been attending muggle school for years now, and wasnt too thrilled when he found out that, after all, i would be going to a wizard school. Renee had become more close to me, and still traumatized of witnessing my transformation, asked me countless questions about hogwarts. I was more than happy to tell her.   
  
On August the 24th of the year i turned eleven, i recieved my hogwarts letter, and i promptly went out with my father and my sister to Diagon Alley, picking up my book lists and seeing all the other children there. THey looked so happy! These were my classmates! Perhaps my life wouldnt be as lonely as i had thought.  
  
After we returned home with my books and supplies, we packed them into my fathers trunk and set it by the door. I didnt pass the door once without noticing the trunk there and smiling inwardly. My father alone took me to platform nine and three quarters, where, with shining tears in his eyes , he hugged me.   
  
"I never thought this day would come, Remus." He said. He pulled back, clapping his hand on my shoulder. "You be a good boy and mind your teachers. Especially the headmaster."  
  
"Yes sir." I said. He watched me load the train and i watched him stand there, his hands in his pockets, smiling at me until i could see him no more.   
  
I rememeber distinctly, how pacifying the train ride was. I had found a compartment for myself, nearly asleep with my young head against the glass when the door opened.  
  
"Finally!" he said. He was a young, rather dishevled boy, his shirt too large for him, and slipped far to the left, his long straight black hair, swept out of his eyes as if hed never cut it in his life. By the look of the girls in the compartment across from us, he was quite the little heartthrob amongst them. He looked to me. "This damn train his packed!"  
  
He wiped his nose on his sleeve and i watched him interestedly. He looked around the compartment for a moment before looking back to me.   
  
"Oh, sorry!" he said. "Im Sirius black."  
  
I reached out my hand to shake is. "remus lupin."  
  
INstead of shaking, he , what they say now, 'Fived' me and smiled. I looked rather confused. Thats not the way we had greeted one another at my house. This was rather strange.  
  
"Are you a first year?" i asked him. He looked to me, nodding.   
  
"Yu-huh." he said. He seemed antsy, as if constantly energetic. "You?"  
  
"Yes." i replied. "Rather nerve racking isnt it?"  
  
"Uh...what do yo umean?" He asked, shrugging.   
  
"Well, its our first day here...we dont know anyone-"  
  
"Oh that isnt true!" he said. "I know you now. You might be stuck with me until i find out where the hell im going."   
  
I didnt mind. Was he the first one i was supposed to call my friend. Certainly not whod i pictured, but i wasnt there to be picky. I watched outside as the sky grew darker, and i looked at the half moon, hating it more than anything else.  
  
I noticed sirius stand, go to the glass window, and breath on it, causing fog to fill the area where his mouth had been .He did this several more times, until a large area was covered, then, with his index finger, wrote 'Sirius BLack". He was most odd indeed.   
  
We arrived at the school on a clear august night. THe last night of august as a matter of a fact, And we exited the train, Sirius near me. We were both not sure where we were supposed to go until we heard a rather booming voice.  
  
"Fers years! fers years! ovr here!"  
  
He and i weaved in and out of students to see a rather large man standing near a bunch of other short children. He was gigantic, nearly four times the size of me, and i was tall for my age. He had a short mop of black frizzy hair and a short black frizzy beard, but he had the kindest face ive ever seen. He looked like santa clause.   
  
I hadnt know there had been boats to be involved. I saw the vast lake and the glimmer of lights from the school overhead. I turned to sirius, whos eyes had brighted up quite a bit and a smile had broke over his face. He seemed to liek the idea of a challenge. I think i knew then he was going to get me in trouble in years to come.  
  
We moved across the lake in a boat, he and two others in mine, large tentacles sweeping up from the water and waving at us as we past. I was horrified but Sirius laughed.   
  
"Cool! they have a squid! Excellent!"   
  
I looked to him like he wre my aunt Gwyndy and stared before us. We were at hte castle soon and climbing the bank we headed up the hill with the large man, who as you all know him, is Hagrid. We climbed the stone steps, seeing ghosts fly by, which was a first for me, my home never being haunted. Sir Nicholas smiled at me , tipping hish ead which caused sirius to laugh loudly. We entered the main hall.   
  
Everyone else aws there, looking at us expetedly and suddenly i felt as though id be put on trial. A young woman stood before us all, holding up a tatty old hat and spoke calmly. But it wasnt her that spoke. The hat was talking!  
  
  
  
Each Year that comes  
  
and year that goes  
  
a different poem  
  
with highs and lows  
  
but now i'll make  
  
one new for you  
  
young witches and wizard  
  
old and new  
  
This school was founded  
  
by four of the best  
  
Which have given you  
  
your first test  
  
I'll sort you all  
  
one by one  
  
by each house  
  
you belong  
  
First there was Gryffindor  
  
Brave and strong  
  
then there was ravenclaw  
  
rarely wrong  
  
Helga Hufflepuff  
  
given the rest  
  
Slytherin next  
  
the persistent best  
  
They made this school  
  
in which you stand  
  
so Professor Macgonagal  
  
lend a hand  
  
call them up  
  
one by one  
  
and let the sorting  
  
have begun.  
  
THe hall clapped and so did i , for it was a good poem composed by a tatty hat. The list however, seemed to draw on forever, And i watched as Sirius Black, my now first friend was sorted into Gryffindor house. THe table cheered. Many children were between he and i and i prayed with all my heart htaht i would make gryffindor to.   
  
When my name was called, Dumbledore smiled at me and i at him and i moved up to the parapet and sat in the chair. THe tatty hat was put on my head and covered my eyes. I couldnt see anything.   
  
"Bright young man...yes. yes..." it said. What an odd feeling to be put under a talking hat. "Ravenclaw would suit you...yes i think it will be , Rave-" he stopped, leaving the ravenclaw table in mid clap. "No....no i take it back. Rarely i am wrong, but it seems ive just saved myself from an error. Its got to be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The gryffindor table cheered loudly, and i stood, smiling as sirius moved over os i could sit, slapping me a 'five' as he'd done on the train. I let out a held in breath and laughed at how nervous id been. But...i wasnt brave and strong was i? I decided not to question the hat , and take my mind to other things. Across from us filed in two people, who had been called nearly directly after me.   
  
One had extremely unkempt hair and square glasses, with a large smile plastered on his face. THe other was a short, plump boy with a round face and a pointed nose. I extended my hand.   
  
"Im remus." i said. The messy boy shook my hand hard, excited.   
  
"James Potter!" he said. " and thats my lovely girlfriend down there, Lilly." he bellowed loud enough for her to hear.  
  
I looked odwn the table to see a red headed girl flash her eyes dangerously at james.  
  
"I am not your girlfriend, James potter! You shut your mouth right now! I hate you!" and she turned back and was talking to the girl beside her. I flushed and looked to James who was laughing.   
  
"She just says that because she's....wierd. This is peter." James said. I shook his hand. I introduced sirius to the two, who shook their hands quickly but kept to the recently introduce feast that had appeared on our tables.   
  
I think i ate myself into a sickness. 


End file.
